Vega
:Para el dictador llamado '''Vega' originalmente en la versión japonesa, ver el articulo M. Bison. , un estilo propio combinado de diversas artes marciales con artes folclóricas, siendo las más importantes el Ninjutsu, el Savate, la Zipota, la Tauromaquia y las Sardanas. |gustos = Personas hermosas, cosas bellas,Street Fighter: World Warrior Encyclopedia el mismo, Chun-Li, Cammy. |no le gusta = Personas feas, cosas feas/imperfecciones, que la sangre de sus victimas le salpique, Balrog, golpes directos a su rostro. |rivales = Chun-Li, Cammy (SFA3), Zangief (SFA3), Ken, Balrog |aficiones = Narcisismo, luchas en jaula. |movimientos = |alineamiento = Neutral malvado |1er juego = Street Fighter II |apariciones = |act voz-esp = '''César Martínez'http://www.eldoblaje.com/datos/FichaPelicula.asp?id=16754 (España) (SFII: The Animated Movie) Oscar Javier Cuesta (Colombia) (SFII: The Animated Movie) Enrique Cervantes (México) (SFII: The Animated Movie) Javier Amilibia'http://www.eldoblaje.com/datos/FichaPelicula.asp?id=16665 (España) (Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li) |act voz-jap = |act voz-eeuu = Paul Dobson (Street Fighter - La Serie Animada) Richard Cansino (Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie, Street Fighter II V - doblaje Animaze -, Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation) Vic Mignogna (Street Fighter II V - doblaje A.D. Vision) Doug Erholtz (Saga SFIV, SF×TK) |act cap mov = |act reales = Jay Tavare (Street Fighter: La Última Batalla) Taboo (Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li) }} |Vega, saga Street Fighter IV }} |Vega, Street Fighter V }} Vega, llamado originalmente en Japón, es un personaje disponible en los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Street Fighter, el cual apareció por primera vez como un personaje jefe secundario en el videojuego Street Fighter II. Posteriormente fue incluido entre el plantel de luchadores disponibles a partir del videojuego Street Fighter II': Champion Edition. Es un personaje memorable y muy reconocible, por su aspecto cubriendo su rostro con una mascara blanca, un carácter puramente narcisista y su garra metálica de tres cuchillas que utiliza como arma con sus técnicas de combate únicas. Apariencia Vega es un joven esbelto, atlético y de gran estatura. Su ego le hace ser muy cuidadoso de su propio cuerpo y rostro, por lo que se le podría considerar un "playboy". Tiene unos fríos y despiadados ojos verdes, un rostro libre de imperfecciones y cabello castaño lacio recogido en una larga trenza. Viste con pantalón ceremonial color morado y amarillo, una estola roja, mocasines, y polainas blancas de un matador, lo que sugiere su participación en corridas de toros. Este atuendo decorativo ofrece a los matadores facilidad de movimiento, y por lo tanto es ideal para las maniobras acrobáticas de Vega. En ambas las muñecas lleva brazaletes de color dorado. Tiene un cuerpo musculoso y fibroso producto del entrenamiento diario, que además lleva tatuada una serpiente de color lila cruzando su torso y hombros, haciendo advertencia a sus enemigos de no dejarse engañar por su aspecto, pues es un asesino mortal. El enorme tatuaje sobre su pecho lo identifica inmediatamente como un villano para la audiencia de Japón, en donde los tatuajes del cuerpo son generalmente usados por los miembros de Yakuza. En el videojuego Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001, como pose de victoria, Vega levantara su brazo, con su tatuaje entonces cobrando vida y siseando al hacia el adversario. Sus diseño iniciales sugieren que Vega se asemejaría iba a un caballero medieval europeo llevando una armadura de cuerpo completo. Esta idea fue desechada, ya que Street Fighter seria un videojuego enfocado en luchadores diferentes de alrededor de todo el mundo y no de diversas épocas. Los restos de este concepto son evidentes en el diseño final de Vega, incluyendo la máscara y su garra de metal afilado. Es el mismo tipo de arma usada por Geki en el videojuego Street Fighter original. Vega usa su máscara inexpresiva no para ocultar su identidad; es puramente para proteger su rostro de cicatrices o contusiones durante la batalla, ya que él cree ser increíblemente hermoso. Vega menudo se la quita después de las peleas durante sus poses de victoria, así como en ciertas imágenes para la Pantalla de Selección de Personaje en los videojuegos donde aparece disponible. Sus últimas apariciones le permiten quitar tanto la máscara y la garra como movimientos especiales. No se sabe exactamente que tan resistente es su máscara; Vega la aplastará en añicos con una sola mano si pierde debido a Tiempo Fuera en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3. Por otra parte, se necesitan aplicarle varios golpes antes de la máscara se caiga, y aún así, él puede fácilmente recogerla y equiparla de nuevo, sin daño duradero aparente. En los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter II, se le representa con el cabello castaño, aunque sus secuencias finales en las dos primeras actualizaciones del videojuego Street Fighter II original y muchos otros videojuegos de la saga demuestran que él tiene cabello rubio; sus secuencias finales en los videojuegos Super Street Fighter II y Super Street Fighter II Turbo le muestran con el cabello rubio. Desde el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha 3, sin embargo, oficialmente tenia el pelo rubio hasta la publicación del videojuego Street Fighter IV, donde tiene el cabello castaño, aunque en su secuencia final nuevamente se lo muestra como rubio (aunque esto es exclusivo de la versión arcade). El cabello de Vega ha variado entre castaño claro y rubio a través de la variada multimedia de la saga Street Fighter, incluyendo videojuegos y la serie anime Street Fighter II V, en donde su cabello es de un rubio dorado y tiene los ojos azules. Recientemente en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV, su cabello lleva varios tonos de castaño, dependiendo del color del traje que lleva puesto. Hay una versión rubia disponible al elegir la décima opción de color para su principal, primer y segundo traje alternativo; la décima versión de su tercer traje alternativo lo presenta con la piel pálida y cabello castaño muy oscuro casi negro. Al igual que ocurriera con el parche de Sagat en los primeros videojuegos, la garra de Vega siempre aparecería en cualquiera de sus brazos que coincida con la dirección hacia la que enfrenta (si él está mirando hacia el lado izquierdo de la pantalla, aparecerá en su brazo izquierdo, y si él está mirando a la derecha, estará en su brazo derecho), debido al espejado de sprites. En los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter EX, siempre estará en su brazo derecho. Sin embargo, a partir del videojuego Street Fighter IV, cambia su garra cada vez que cambia de lado, espejado alguno; esto se puede ver en su tatuaje, sus accesorios, y en la marca de su máscara. Curiosamente, durante la pantalla de versus, su ilustración retrato no refleja todos los accesorios tampoco, con la única excepción de su garra. Personalidad El arquetipo de personaje para Vega es muy familiar en las series manga y anime de Japón: el , muy menudo representado como un amante de si mismo afeminado con el cabello largo. Ciertos personajes de este arquetipo tienen un parecido con Vega, elaborados más adelante en la siguiente sección. Vega es vanidoso y convencido de sus propias habilidades, casi al punto de la megalomanía, aunque esto es quizás justificado, ya que se demuestra que es un combatiente altamente calificado. Puede ser increíblemente sádico - a veces hasta el punto de ser un monstruo sediento de sangre - y toma gran placer en ver a los feos asesinados. A menudo tiene una actitud fría como una piedra, y parece ser misterioso con sus emociones. Su narcisismo y el desprecio por todo lo que carezca de la elegancia, le hace entrar en conflicto con su camarada de Shadaloo, Balrog. El ego desenfrenado y solipsistico de Vega se muestra incluso en sus gustos para la decoración de interiores, ya que su mansión está decorada con muchos retratos, todos sobre él mismo. A pesar de su personalidad vanidosa, los manierisimos de Vega se muestran a veces como elegantes y caballerosos, probablemente debido a su origen noble. También ha sido descrito como inteligente y sofisticado.Kinu Nishimura, Street Fighter 20th Anniversary Art Book Además, también se siente atraído e impresionado por la belleza y la fuerza de las mujeres jóvenes, en particular Chun-Li y Cammy. También alberga un lado trágico. El trauma familiar que experimentó moldeó su frágil mente para terminar por percibir el escaso atractivo físico no sólo como repulsivo, sino también como una amenaza. Como su madre fue asesinada a manos de un hombre feo, para el la fealdad llegó a representar la maldad y la cobardía, mientras que la belleza representada heroísmo y fortaleza. En el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV, Vega demuestra un poco de respeto hacia Guy durante su frase de victoria en el modo arcade, diciendo que esperaba mucho más de él. Aunque esto resulta sorprendente considerando su personalidad, cobra sentido teniendo en cuenta que ambos son maestros en el arte del ninjutsu, y son sin duda dos de los personajes más veloces y ágiles de la saga Street Fighter. Comparaciones Naturalmente, Vega comparte rasgos con muchos otros personajes de tipo "narcisista" en las series manga y anime, así como otros videojuegos, especialmente Shin, Nameless Asura, y Yuda de Hokuto no Ken ("El Puño de la Estrella del Norte"). Su personalidad también se ve reflejada por Dome Ace Tucker/Tactio de la franquicia Pokémon, Zarbon de la franquicia Dragonball y Oliver de los videojuegos de la saga Fire Emblem. Con el personaje de SNK Benimaru son bastante similares, ya que ambos están construidos en base al mismo arquetipo y se especializan en la agilidad. Sin embargo, la obsesión de Vega con la belleza lo ha vuelto hostil contra las personas que considera "feas", mientras que Benimaru simplemente disfruta manteniendo su apariencia atractiva y es un poco más respetuoso hacia los demás. Además, Benimaru es rival y compañero del héroe principal en su saga correspondiente (en este caso, Kyo Kusanagi), mientras que Vega es un esbirro bajo las ordenes del antagonista principal de la saga (el nefasto M. Bison). Zhang He de los videojuegos de la saga Dynasty Warriors tiene el mayor parecido a Vega; el modelo de personaje usado para Zhang He tiene un tipo de cuerpo similar, también lleva un tatuaje en su pecho y blande guantes con garras. Ambos también utilizan movimientos muy gráciles y rápidos, además de poseer una aparente obsesión con la belleza. Sin embargo, Vega busca la belleza física, mientras que Zhang He busca la gracia en la batalla, y la trata como un espectáculo teatral. En términos de personalidad, Vega es también seria similar a Patrick Bateman de la novela "American Psycho" escrita por Brett Easton Ellis. Ambos son extremadamente vanidosos y asesinos en serie bien parecidos, obsesionados con la belleza y la perfección; ambos también se enfurecen si su rostro resulta dañado, o si su aspecto se viera comprometido. La principal diferencia sustancial es que Bateman es un verdadero psicópata, mientras que Vega no lo es. Etimología "Vega" es el nombre de la quinta estrella más brillante en el cielo nocturno y la estrella más brillante en su propia constelación, Lira. Es posible que, a pesar de su nombre original diferente en Japón, algunos de los movimientos especiales de Vega fueran nombrados de manera que reflejen este hecho, como su "Stardust Drop" ("Gota de Polvo Estelar") o "Cosmic Heel" ("Talón Cósmico"). Cambio de nombre cuando el videojuego Street Fighter II fue localizado para su publicación en occidente, Capcom USA temía la posibilidad de que se pudiera presentar una demanda legal por parte del por entonces boxeador profesional Mike Tyson, en cuanto uno de los personajes (Mike Bison/Balrog), debido a su parecido físico y nombre de pronunciación similar. Adicionalmente, cuando los diseñadores le presentaron el videojuego al departamento de marketing de Capcom USA, ellos creyeron que Vega era un nombre que sonaba algo débil, y que no se ajustaría demasiado al personaje así nombrado, siendo este precisamente el poderoso jefe final. Decidieron rotar los nombres de tres de los cuatro personajes jefes de la siguiente manera: * El boxeador llamado M. Bison en Japón, es renombrado como Balrog en occidente. * El torero/asesino español llamado Balrog en Japón, es renombrado como Vega en occidente. * El malvado dictador y jefe de Shadaloo llamado Vega en Japón, es renombrado como M. Bison en occidente. Biografía Trasfondo Vega nació en una familia noble privilegiada de España. Por motivos no develados, su estatus disminuyó, forzando a la madre de Vega a casarse nuevamente para tener seguridad financiera. Al crecer, Vega estudió tauromaquia, una tradición cultural. Posteriormente, viajó a Japón y aprendió ninjutsu, un estilo que el creyó combinaría muy bien con su gracia y agilidad naturales. Combinando su arte en la tauromaquia con ninjutsu, Vega ingreso en un circuito clandestino de luchas en jaula y rápidamente se convirtió en uno de los mejores. Su padrastro horrible asesinó a su hermosa madre, porque sentía que ella no lo respetaba y Vega lo asesinó en represalia. El incidente malformó su mente, y desarrolló una personalidad: un tranquilo y respetable noble durante el día, asesino sádico durante la noche. Fue este incidente el que desencadenó la obsesión de Vega por la belleza como un rasgo maravilloso, así como su convicción de que la fealdad es algo malvado que ser purgado. Street Fighter Alpha 3 Vega supervisó las operaciones de asesinato de Shadaloo y fue asociado con Killer Bee (Cammy) y las asesinas de Shadaloo conocidas como las Dolls. Sin embargo cuando Killer Bee se volvió una renegada, Vega fue asignado a traerla de regreso y aunque fracasó en esa misión, ella regreso por si misma y derrotó a M. Bison, liberándose a sí misma y las otras Doll del control mental de M. Bison. Cuando la presión de haber deshecho el lavado de cerebro (así como desencadenar una programación mental, instaurada por el lavado de cerebro, que estaba destinada a matarlas si traicionaban a M. Bison) ocasionó que ella y las otras Dolls sufrieran una colapso, Vega les salvó de la base de Shadaloo envuelta en llamas, ya que él no creía que algo tan hermoso como ellas deba morir. Super Street Fighter II Turbo Vega participó en el segundo torneo World Warrior a instancias de m. Bison. Sin embargo, cuando M. Bison aparentemente fue asesinado por un asaltante desconocido, Vega volvió a su antiguo estilo de vida. Super Street Fighter IV Se desconoce lo que estaba haciendo Vega desde la caída de Shadaloo, aunque se supone que aún continuó sus desmanes asesinos. También se rumoreaba que había regresado al toreo. Nadie sabia nada con certeza, y algunos incluso creían que estaba muerto.EventHubs: Super Street Fighter IV rivals conversation transcript Ha sobrevivido sin embargo y regresó, siendo reclutado nuevamente por Shadaloo a través de una división subsidiaria llamada S.I.N.; una oferta que aceptó rápidamente. Lo hizo, sin embargo, por dos razones: en primer lugar, se había aburrido de su vida aristocrática, encontrando que solo tener dinero y poder eran una horrible combinación. En segundo lugar, aunque encontró al nuevo jefe de la organización Seth extremadamente feo, se sintió intrigado por la idea de crear nuevos cuerpos para poder ser eternamente joven (a pesar de que, para el propio parecer de Vega, el molde se había roto con él mismo). Regresó a su trabajo como asesino de Shadaloo, pero cuando en el cuartel general de S.I.N. Seth fue distraído por varios atacantes (uno de los cuales era M. Bison recién revivido), Vega robó datos valiosos sobre el proyecto, y cuando Chun-Li hizo lo mismo, intentó matarla activando la alarma de incendios del complejo, liberando así los rociadores de retardante de ignición que también eran tóxicos para la respiración humana. Escapó de la base de explosión abordo de un helicóptero y pudo avistar a Chun-Li siendo rescatada de la base junto con su copia de los datos. Levemente disgustado porque no tenía la única copia, se decidió a corregir la situación más tarde. Apariciones en otros videojuegos Saga Street Fighter EX Vega aparece como uno de los personajes disponibles en los videojuegos Street Fighter EX producidos por Arika. Saga SNK vs. Capcom Vega aparece como personaje disponible en los videojuegos Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 y Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001. En este último videojuego, si Vega lucha contra un adversario femenino (excepto Chun-Li), el narcisista se introduce a sí mismo lanzándole una rosa, en aprecio por su belleza. Lo mismo para otros personajes denominados "chicos atractivos" como Benimaru (su personaje rival de SNK) y Kyosuke Kagami (de la saga Rival Schools), además extrañamente incluso M. Bison, aunque puede ser por respeto en el caso del dictador. Por otro lado, al luchar contra personajes a los que considera "feos" (E. Honda, Raiden, Zangief, Blanka, Dhalsim y Chang), sacude su cabeza con gran disgusto. Cannon Spike Vega apareció en este videojuego crossover como una "versión más oscura" de si mismo, llamado "Fallen Balrog". Street Fighter × Tekken En este videojuego Vega es enviado junto a Balrog para conseguir a Pandora. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ambos se detestan entre si, consiguen trabajar como equipo, pero solo para conseguir obtener a Pandora para ellos mismos. Sus rivales son Yoshimitsu y Raven, quienes los emboscan durante sus viajes. Las secuencias finales de Balrog y Vega muestran a Balrog tratando de abrir la caja, pero Vega decide matar a Balrog para poder quedarse con Pandora. Ambos se dejan influenciar por la fuerza de Pandora y se atacan mutuamente. Después de la secuencia de créditos, una escena muestra el destino de Vega: * Si el jugador derrotó a Ogre con Vega, se revela que Vega ganó la pelea y mató a Balrog, obteniendo el poder de Pandora para él. Vega luego se da cuenta de que ahora puede "purificar" al mundo y hacerlo digno de su presencia. Con este objetivo en mente, Vega se dirige a hacer su sueño realidad. * Si el jugador derrotó a Ogre con Balrog, se revela que Vega pierde la batalla contra Balrog y muere. Otras apariciones Future Cops En esta película "no oficial", Vega aparece representado con el nombre de Ti Man, además de que no cumple su usual papel de antagonista, sino que aquí es uno de los héroes principales. Ti Man, junto a Broom Man (Guile) y Ah-Sing (Dhalsim), viajan 50 años al pasado para encontrar y proteger de los subordinados de El General (M. Bison) al juez que le daría la sentencia. Tras varios días ayudando en la escuela al chico que conocieron en el techo de su casa, se dan cuenta de que ese chico era el juez a quien debían proteger. Después de una intensa batalla contra El General, Ti Man le atraviesa el pecho con su garra y Broom Man lo mata colocándole una bomba en dicho orificio, completando así su misión. Street Fighter: La Última Batalla Vega cumple un rol menor en la película, hasta el punto de solo tener dos pequeños diálogos, además de que en esta película Vega trabaja para Sagat y no para M. Bison. Aparece por primera vez en un combate en jaula contra Ryu, en algún lugar oculto de la ficticia ciudad Shadaloo, hasta que las Fuerzas Aliadas irrumpen en el lugar y arrestan a todos. Por el resto de la película, Vega aparece acompañando a Sagat sin cumplir ningún rol importante. En el final de la película, Vega se enfrenta de nuevo a Ryu en la base secreta de M. Bison, pero el japonés lo deja inconsciente y huye antes de que dicha base explotara. No se lo vuelve a ver en el final, por lo que se presume que murió. Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie Vega apareció en la adaptación animada de Street Fighter II. Al igual que en el videojuego, es un antagonista bajo las órdenes de M. Bison junto a Sagat y Balrog. Mientras la persecución de la Interpol a Shadaloo se intensifica, M. Bison envía a Vega a asesinar a Chun-Li. Se oculta en su apartamento mientras ella se ducha, y luego la embosca cuando Chun-Li se sienta en su cama para secarse el pelo. Aunque Chun-Li prueba ser un adversario formidable, Vega mantiene la ventaja durante gran parte del combate. Él, sádicamente, comenta su deseo de despellejarla viva, antes de lamer la sangre sobre las navajas de su garra. Chun-Li aprovecha que Vega bajó la guardia y lo tira al suelo lanzándole un sofá y dándole una "Spinning Bird Kick", para luego golpear su cara. Horrorizado por el daño a su cara, Vega se pone rabioso de ira. Luego de una viciosa y brutal pelea, Chun-Li logra patear a Vega a través de la pared de su apartamento, haciendo que caiga varios pisos hasta la calle. No se sabe si sobrevivió o no, pero a pesar de su derrota, los ataques de Vega dejaron a Chun-Li en estado de coma por pérdida de sangre por el resto de la película. Decepcionado por la derrota de Vega, M. Bison envía a Sagat a buscarlo y matarlo, en el caso de que siga vivo. Street Fighter - La Serie Animada Vega sólo aparece en dos episodios en esta serie estadounidense. Aparece en los episodios "Eye of the Beholder" y "Face of Fury", ambas ocasiones como el rival del Blanka. Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation Vega hace un breve cameo, donde lo muestran embruteciendo a su adversario, Dan, durante un torneo de luchas. Cómics - UDON Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind Vega hace una pequeña aparición cerca del final; él es visto junto a Balrog en un helicóptero de Shadaloo. Mientras Seth, herido, se arrastra abordo, él le da un mensaje de M. Bison, diciéndole que mientras daba un "espléndido show", el éxito de S.I.N. solo se debía a que Shadaloo estuvo trabajando detrás de todo para asegurarles su buena fortuna. Matador Al comienzo del cortometraje, se puede apreciar la silueta de Vega en la iglesia, confesándose. Éste comienza a narrar el principio de los eventos que lo convirtieron en quien es. Luego de narrar sobre sus orígenes, el cura, quien no estaba consiente de quién era el que le hablaba, se percata de que es Vega. Éste le dice que lo asesinará, pero que primero trate de correr. El cura obedece, pero en vano, ya que Vega lo deja mal herido en el piso de la iglesia. Como sus últimas palabras, el cura le dice que es un milagro que su madre no pueda verlo, ya que si lo hiciera, no vería más a su lindo hijo. El torero grita de la rabia por estas palabras y lo mata. Luego, besa una rosa que M. Bison le dio (él estaba presente en la iglesia) y la deja caer sobre la sangre del cura. Jugabilidad Utiliza su propio estilo de lucha, producto de la mezcla de ninjutsu, savate, zipota, sardanas y tauromaquia. Su especialidad son las luchas en jaula. Vega hizo aparición como uno de los personajes jefe secundario en el videojuego Street Fighter II y posteriormente como personaje disponible. Es el personaje masculino más rápido de las primeras entregas, y posteriormente solo ha sido superado por El Fuerte, y se iguala a Yun en esta estadística aunque el luchador chino lo supera cuando utiliza su propio movimiento de Super Combo. Como personaje "de carga", Vega requiere mantener pulsado un botón de dirección durante un cierto tiempo para que sus técnicas puedan ser realizadas, no obstante sus fintas y golpes rápidos combinables pueden ser devastadores en manos de un jugador avanzado. Como curiosidad, la garra de Vega puede ser quitada en combate lo que le resta fuerza pero le da un poco mas de velocidad a sus puños. Vega tiene una fuerza y resistencia medias, y esto combinado a su alta velocidad puede dar auténticos dolores de cabeza a sus rivales. Citas y frases * Handsome fighters never lose battles (Combatientes guapos nunca pierden batallas) * Your humiliation will only add to my beauty... (Tu humillación sólo se sumará a mi belleza...) * Your moment spent with beauty is over now... adios! (Tu momento de belleza a terminado ahora... adiós!) * Why are the ugly so willing to be shamed repeatedly? (Porque los feos están dispuestos a ser humillados en repetidas ocasiones?) * While I taste my victory, you will agonize in defeat (Mientras yo saboreo mi victoria, tu agonizas en la derrota) Música de Escenario Curiosidades * En el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV el segundo traje alternativo de Vega tiene cierto parecido con la apariencia del personaje El Zorro. * Vega es mencionado en el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, cuando Ryu derrota a Wolverine. * Vega podría ser el único personaje en la saga Street Fighter que sea definitivamente zurdo. A excepción de algunas muy pocas excepciones (como su ilustración para Street Fighter II': Champion Edition), la gran mayoría de sus ilustraciones oficiales lo muestran usando su garra en su mano izquierda * Vega es es el único personaje disponible de la saga Street Fighter que puede interaccionar con su escenario. * En la película cinematográfica Street Fighter: La Última Batalla, Vega trabaja para Sagat en el cuadrilátero de lucha clandestino en vez de trabajar directamente para M. Bison en Shadaloo. * Vega comparte la misma fecha de nacimiento que el personaje Dudley, ambos pertenecen al signo zodiacal de acuario. * Sergei, del videojuego beat 'em up 3D Asura's Wrath, comparte una personalidad y rasgos similares con Vega. * En el videojuego SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, cuando se lucha contra Hugo, Poison menciona que seria perfecto en lugares enjaulados, siendo una referencia hacia sus escenarios propios en los videojuegos anteriores a ese. Galería Ilustraciones oficiales Capturas de pantalla Sprites Vídeos Secuencias finales SSF4 Story - Vega's Ending HD Referencias en:Vega Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes jefes Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter Alpha 3 Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter IV Categoría:Antagonistas